Coffee House
by ZZ960107
Summary: It was a place that had a lot of names and one of it was the demons house, were any real demons lived in it? rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this fiction have been bugging my head all the time. the story is... what can I say it's rated M I have a big confidence that you won't like it XD

it's complicated, death and mollies and a lot of things.

This is across over but for now it's only a slight one (Code Geass+Free!)

the story take place in England in the 18th century to be specific.

details about the story:a coffee house is a ... house find out yourself XD

in that time homosexuality was illegal and C.C run one of the houses.

my beloved Lelouch and Haru are mollies aka gay *scream of a crazy yaoi fan girl*

Disclaimer: *looking a round* if I owned any of it I can die with a smiling face XD.

Feel Free to read but don't break your computer or anything because you didn't like it 'k?

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

The first thing that Lelouch felt was his head pounding like it was hit by something and about to throw up,

"Damn you Clovis"he muttered under his breath recalling what happened,Clovis was his older brother but not the oldest and Lelouch always thought that Clovis have a fuse cut in his brains, all his decisions

were crazy.

Last night decision was the craziest proposed for him and he had no choice but to accept for his little precious sister sake, though he promised to pay her surgery fees if Lelouch did.

Their mother died after giving birth to his sister Nanally but he never blamed his sister for it instead he loved her and took care of her like no one did,After few months of her birth they discovered that she was

blind and when she was five years old their older brother Shneizel took her on a horse,When they came she was covered with blood and was never able to walk again.

Their father never asked about her nor came to visit in fact Lelouch hadn't met his father since his mother death leaving them in the care of his brothers.

Charles Britannia the greatest man in England and the richest who left his kids for the sake of money and power and being the heartless man he was, Lelouch always wondered how his sweet mother would

love a man like Charles.

From that day Lelouch knew he hates Schneizel and he hates his father even more and blaming himself about the accident,when Nanally got sick Schneizel kicked them out and no one would take them in.

His sister had to stay in the hospital everyday she was getting worse, their money wasn't enough it was a dilemma that Lelouch wanted to give up and let everything go, but his sister needed him the most to

the point he didn't eat anything to save money.

He wasn't aloud to stay with his sister so he was in the streets sleeping those cold nights people come and go looking at those kids with their parents their shining smiles that doesn't have anything to worry

about , everyone passed and never glanced a look at him.

He was shivering like a leaf closing his eyes slowly ready to let everything go until he felt something warm settle on his shoulders,

Opening his eyes slowly to see green one looking at him shining with happiness from a boy at his age very innocent with his curly brown hair, giving Lelouch one more smile running to his waiting parents.

He didn't give Lelouch the time to say thank you, the raven boy didn't wonder why he wasn't like that boy happy with parents instead he clutched to that warm coat thinking that boy was an angel who gave

him another chance to live.

Lelouch rolled on the bed smiling on the remembrance of Nanally and her beautiful smile since tomorrow is the visiting time 'I missed her so-' his thought were broke with a shout and bang of opening door.

"get up lazy ass" a boy with deep blue eyes gazed at him with bored look like always,

"good morning Lelouch, oh good morning Haru wouldn't that be nicer" Lelouch joked stretching like a cat and rolling over his sides frustrating Haru more than he already was.

"I don't care,now get up _Mother_ us now get the hell up"Haru lifted the blankets to show a very naked Lelouch, he gave him a long look,

"what?" Lelouch asked with a smirk teasing "like what you see?"

Haru didn't answer just left smacking the door shut behind him, "he was blushing" Lelouch started laughing and got up to find some clothes to wear.

Haru was not different from Lelouch , his house was burned cause the death of his parents. He didn't have any relatives leaving him in the streets. One day when he decided the end of life after he gave up hi

life one step from falling and a hand catch him and pulled him to the ground. That boy with his grinding teeth like a shark his eyes were red burning with anger .He didn't gave Haru a hand to get up instead he

punched him in the boy name was Rin who befriend Haru and brought him to this coffee house and from that day Haru hadn't gave up not even a single day.

"here you go Lady C.C" the owner shop said placin g the winme and beer bottles on the counter , "Thank you" C.C placed the money taking the bottles with her.

C.C was the owner of the coffee house and when

Lelouch and Haru were younger they always asked her why they call it a coffee house when they serve alcohol she never answered them but smirked instead.

She's a a witch that what Lelouch call her not like

the others who call her _Mother_, she like to be mischievous especially with him but she got a big heart and known as a very loyal to her costumers. Her costumers are very 'unique' so her boys that what she calls

them not giving them the other name a _molly_.

In the beginning the coffee house was just alcohol serving a few years later when everything settled down and the house got famous she started another business.

And in that time when she found Lelouch and brought him along with her but not into the deep details of her work he only did simple tasks for his living and to his sister medicine fees.

In the coffee house they've got some special events accurse and she's in charge of it and that's what the special event for today as well. Lelouch went down to the back door to take the bottles from C.C he

saw something but he couldn't believe his eyes 'it must be an illusion but –'

"boya, what's wrong" he snapped on hearing C.C's voice "nothing" he said blankly taking the bottle from C.C and getting inside the house

* * *

**SOoooo yeah this is all what I have for now and I won't update soon cause my finals are this Wednesday pretty suck like hell I need to study **

**agh, any way please enjoy it read and review IF YOU WANT. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys this is not an update which I really intended to do but after I have some ideas and things I thought about major difference in the story and that means that I will update after 2 weeks from now or so xD please don't hate me**


End file.
